Belle
'''Belle '''is the name of the first level in Lego Disney: The Videogame. How To Complete When you start some angry villagers will come attacking you but only 3 and then after you fight them off you then do the puzzle with anyone who has a book (like Belle) Next, after you do the puzzle you then change to Gaston and pull the orange handle on the library door. Next, you walk down through the town until some more angry villagers come at you but, only 4 but, then you have to find a crank which is in a near by building on the right hand side but, you have to pull the orange handle as Gaston. Lastly you get to Belle's house and you have to be Gaston to pull the orange handles on the door and that concludes the level. Collectibles True Animator - 30,000 Minikits\Bottles #1. Break a Barrel near the Library. #2. Near the building on the right hand side go into the building and smash 3 tables. #3. Near Belle's stairs there is a box break and build the bottle. #4. Be a Strong Character (like Gaston) and pull the orange handles on the building across from the Library after you do that be someone who can blow up the shiny Lego TV (like Mulan) #5. Shoot 5 Targets. #1. On the Fountain. #2. Beside the Library. #3. Inside the orange handle building. #4. Inside the Dark Magic building. #5. Above the orange handles on Belle's house. #6. Go to the dark magic building after you fight off the 4 villagers and inside there you will need to be someone who can activate sword levers (like Mulan) after you do you'll go into another room which will be an office and then use a character who can use magic (like The Genie) and build stairs to get to the bottle. #7. In the dark magic building use a character who can blow up shiny Lego (like Mulan) and blow up all 3 shiny Lego boxes. #8. Near the crank spot dig up and build the bottle. #9. Near Belle's house there will be a garden but, you have to be a small character (like Lefou) to get in once you do then use dark magic on the gardener and control him to plant 5 plants. #10. Near the target be a character who can dig (like Sultan) once you do a rabbit will come out and hand you a carrot grab the carrot and give it back to the rabbit once you do he call all of his rabbit friends and they will give you a bottle. Red Brick - Be someone with a rope (like Pacha) and pull the wood board on top of the fountain down and it will make a fishing dock. After that switch to someone who can dig (like Sultan) near the fountain once you do you'll find a fishing rod and then you go to the dock and fish out the red brick. Items Toy Boat - After you fished out the red brick go fishing again and you'll fish out a man who will give you a toy boat. Laundry Basket - Go into the dark magic building and you'll find a target up above on a box shoot the target and the box will come down and then you'll have to find a key which is in the office so, go into the office and melt the gold Lego box the key is in (with characters like Lumiere) after that grab the key and open the box and you'll get the laundry basket. Muddy Book - Near Belle's garden there will be a yellow circle where you have to be a character to sniff out the muddy book (like Phillippe) once you find and dig it up you'll have the muddy book. Category:Levels Category:Lego Disney: The Videogame Levels